Not Too Typical
by Holli.Ann
Summary: Okay this is my second story. It' about my o.c Hirochimomi a.k.a Hiro , my friends o.c Nira, Zexion, and Axel. Just about everything seemed typical to Hiro but not lately. Read and find out what happens! Not for little kiddies cause of later chapters. :D


DISCLAIMERS! : I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.... sadly... If I did I wouldn't be here writing a story, I would be in one Lol..

But I do however own Hirochimomi (A.k.a Hiro). And as for Nira, My friend Chelsea owns her.. .

* * *

You know the stories of the four best friends who have known each other for pretty much, ever? You know, the typical punker, the quirky partyer, the quiet isolated one, and the over emotional prankster? Heheh, okay, so maybe it's not SO typical of a story, but it is MY story.

"Axel! Turn that shit down!" Yelling through my bedroom door seemed to be an everyday thing when all your brother does is come home afrer school mad, run to his room, slam the damn door, and crank the screamo music that sounds like a pack of dogs fighting.

*Nothing*

"AXEL, DAMMIT!" I had slammed my already pretty much destroyed school binder on the hardwood flooring near my door. As I walked angrily down the hall to my obnoxious teen brothers' room, I looked down the staircase to the front door; a normal thing I did all the time. Next to my backpack was another familiar book bag. Zexions. But I didn't see him anywhere.

_Well maybe he's in the kitchen stealing a drink or something_… I thought. I just ignored it and kept walking. I walked about five more feet before I was at Axel's door. All of a sudden, the music stopped; not a sound in the house but the beating of my heart and the breathing from my lungs. I smoothed my tank top down and rose my hands to bang on his door. I stopped. I felt something cold on my bare shoulders, I jumped a little, breathing heavily

_Who the hell?!_

Then a whisper blew in my ear.

"Boo,"

I quivered.

"Aw, I'm disappointed," then I recognized the deep, soothing, tenor voice. _hehe_

"And why is that?" I smirked out.

"Well, seeing as how we've known each other pretty much our whole lives, you still have a hard time recognizing my voice. Heheh, what a retard." I heard the smile on his face.

He is TOO contagious.

Smiling, "Probably because my brother blasts his music too loud (If you wanna call THAT music) and makes me burn a few brain cells. It's dumbing me down even more that I already an, haha. Plus, your voice always sounds different to me, no matter how many times I hear it." I turned and looked at him. His smile went from ear to ear.

*SLAM!*

"Oh, snap! What time is it?" I asked urgently.

"It's a little after four, why?"

"I was supposed to meet with Nira at the agency, like, at four!" I started loking around frantically like I didn't know where I was. He placed his soft, freezing hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down Hiro! What agency? With my sister? I can drive you there, geez. No big deal. I bet my sister's not even there yet. She's always late to everything. He started to chuckle at himself.

"It's this agency that has record labeling for singers and she's trying to get me one…"

I suppose I still looked bugged out because he said this slowly like I was mentally retarded or something:

"Take… A… Deep… Breath… Hiro."

I breathed in slowly, held it and blew the air out of my chest into Zexions face.

"Hm, well at least you don't have to worry about bad breath today. Haha, minty fresh." He smirked.

"Heheh, that's why you're my best friend Zexion." That was SO sarcastic sounding, but he knew it was true.

"Oh, I forgot why why I even came down the hall." I scratched my head. "AXEL!"

*No answer*

"AXEL! ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!"

*BANG BANG BANG!*

"Maybe he was the one that slammed the door earlier." He belted a low laugh, and looked at me like I'm stupid.

"Ha ha smart ass. Let's get out of here before I can't get that record deal." I tugged on his shirt to go but he didn't budge. "LETS GO!"

"Ugh, okay." And he grabbed my hand and we went running down the stairs, through the front door, and to his car.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay so how was that for a first chapter? Okay? Great? Awesome? Need work? Submit a review you muffin head!

Except for you haters who sit there and dog on peoples stories so :P on you! :D

Subscribe and stuff people


End file.
